Tiempo perdido
by MoonyCakey
Summary: Había sido su compañero por años, pero el tiempo no había cambiado sus sentimientos. Incluso con alguien más a su lado.


Los personajes de la esta historia pertenecen a Bioware. Contiene spoilers de Mass Effect 3.

* * *

La mujer de cabello rojo miraba perdidamente la foto que estaba a un costado de la cama. No podía creer que la vieja Normandía hubiera sido destruida, ella hubiera acabado muerta y sin embargo esa foto siguiera casi intacta. Aquel pensamiento le resultaba divertido.

El marco encerraba una escena donde ella reía animadamente sosteniendo un arma junto al krogan más raro que había conocido durante sus años como comandante. De alguna forma, Liara se las había ingeniado para devolvérsela luego de ayudarle a derrotar al Corredor Sombrío y salvar a Feron. Probablemente como agradecimiento. La asari era la más perceptiva y observadora de su antigua tripulación, así que no le resultaba extraño que hubiese notado su poco profesional interés por el ahora líder del clan Urdnot. Incómodo, sí, pero por suerte Liara no tenía la boca que tenía Kasumi. Por un lado, agradecía que Wrex no estuviera abordo en la nueva Normandía.

Vaya momento que había escogido Liara para devolverle esa foto. Aquel reciente viaje a Tuchanka la había dejado más afectada de lo que debería permitirse, pero al menos Grunt ahora se encontraba en plena forma. Tenía que concentrarse en la misión, era lo más importante en ese momento.

Una parte de ella se alegraba de saber que Wrex por fin había regresado con su gente. Siempre supo que era lo que quería, por más que intentase ocultarlo tras aquel duro e indiferente discurso de que debía mantenerse lejos de su planeta. Recordó con una sonrisa el final de la mayoría de las conversaciones personales que solían tener. Uno de los dos siempre acababa gritando, alertando a la mitad de la tripulación quienes ya se encontraban listos para saltar a separarlos de ser necesario. Pero nunca lo fue. Eran simplemente sus formas, y estaba consciente de que probablemente nadie más las entendería.

Le costaba trabajo desligarse de aquella extraña conexión que había logrado con su viejo compañero, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Como líder del clan, probablemente tendría una fila de féminas queriendo cargar con sus genes, y en momentos críticos como ese, para los krogan tener descendencia era casi tan importante como luchar.

Estiró la mano para alcanzar aquel marco que la había tenido casi una hora sumida en sus pensamientos, pero justo cuando lo alcanzó la voz de EDI por los parlantes le hizo dar un salto.

-Comandante, llegaremos a nuestro destino dentro de 30 minutos.

-Maldición, EDI-. Dijo soltando un suspiro y mirando la fotografía una última vez antes de dejarla boca abajo en el mueble. –Estaré ahí. Hazle saber a Mordin y Garrus.

-Creo que eso no será necesario, Shepard-. Respondió la voz computalizada. La mujer miró hacia la puerta y notó que el turiano se encontraba de pie a un par de metros de allí.

-¿No crees que deberías llamar antes de entrar?-. Cuestionó con un tono de voz un tanto seco. El aludido dio un par de pasos hacia ella.

-No recuerdo que me dijeras eso la última vez que estuve aquí-. Respondió con un tono sugestivo. La mujer curvó sus labios y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y se supone que eso debería funcionar con alguna chica?

-Lo ha hecho, un par de veces-. Contestó sentándose junto a la pelirroja, quien a su vez soltó una risa un tanto desganada. Aquello no era nada usual.

-¿Es un mal momento?-. Preguntó Garrus un tanto preocupado.

Seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Durante el tiempo que lo había conocido había notado su determinación, y luego de acompañarlo en su venganza contra Sidonis le había quedado aún más claro. Le agradaba aquella capacidad de reaccionar a sangre fría cuando debía hacerlo, cumplir con su trabajo. Pero en el fondo sabía que Garrus en esencia jamás cambiaría. Sus acciones no reflejaban lo que realmente sentía y se le hacía casi imposible no demostrar aquella sutil tendencia que tenía a hacer lo moralmente correcto. Bastaba con poner un poco de presión o insinuarse más de la cuenta para sacar su real personalidad, llena de dudas y falta de confianza. Aunque debía admitir que aquello tenía su encanto.

-Eso depende de lo que hayas venido a hacer. No creo que hayas subido hasta acá para preguntarme cómo estuvo mi día, ¿O sí?

El turiano se rascó la mejilla antes de contestar.

-Bueno, a decir verdad…

Shepard lo interrumpió halándole de la armadura para besarlo espontáneamente.

-Vamos, aún nos quedan 25 minutos. Más te vale aprovecharlos bien.

.

.

Había pasado cerca de un año desde entonces, y la pelirroja se veía nuevamente en una situación complicada. Los cegadores ya se habían expandido por más de la mitad de la galaxia y tener que dárselas de diplomática en lugar de estar luchando directamente contra la amenaza le quitaba el sueño. Sin embargo, no era torpe. Era consciente de la capacidad de liderazgo que tenía, y sabía que si había una forma efectiva de unir a toda la galaxia en contra de los cegadores, sería ella quien la encontraría.

Salvar a la hembra krogan no había sido una tarea fácil, pero con la ayuda de Mordin lo habían conseguido. Algo le decía que extrañaría al salariano, pero todo había sido por un bien mayor. La infertilidad de los krogan al fin había sido curada. Por fin hubo un momento de paz luego de recibir las gracias de Wrex y Bakara, pese a que no podía darse el lujo de relajarse por mucho tiempo. Le dedicó una última mirada a la torre, ahora destruida por la explosión, donde había visto por última vez al doctor Solus y recordó lo que le había dicho hace no muchas horas atrás.

-Shepard. Quería discutir algo antes de comenzar la misión. Inapropiado para el momento, pero importante. Puede que no haya otra ocasión.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos.

-Adelante Mordin, dime de qué se trata.

-Directo al grano. Deseo sexual de los krogan alto. Su naturaleza brusca los hace peligrosos durante su ritual de apareamiento. En especial para otras especies. Recomiendo precaución, huesos rotos no favorables para la misión. EDI dispone de una serie de posiciones que eviten riesgos. Podrás encontrarlas en tu terminal privado.

-Mierda, Mordin. Dime que esto se trata de una broma.

-¡Ofensivo! No bromearía con un asunto tan importante. Precaución vital para el éxito de la misión.

Shepard se llevó una mano al rostro, sin estar segura de cómo reaccionar.

-Hey Shepard, trae tu trasero hacia acá de una vez. La Genofagia no se va a curar sola-. Escuchó la voz de Wrex interrumpiendo oportunamente aquel incómodo momento. Pero ahora que el científico se había ido, comenzaba a preguntarse qué habría tratado de insinuar. ¿Acaso su interés por el krogan seguía siendo tan evidente? Despegó su vista de la torre, lista para abandonar Tuchanka. Sin embargo, aquella grave voz tan conocida la detuvo.

-Shepard. Cuando tengas algo de tiempo libre deberíamos beber algo en la Ciudadela. Me vendría bien una distracción luego de toda esta acción.

La mujer rió.

-No pensé que te escucharía decir algo así tan pronto, Wrex. ¿Te estás poniendo viejo?

-Ya quisieras, quizá así tus posibilidades de derrotarme en una pelea mejorarían un poco. Hazme saber cuándo estés disponible.

-Lo haré. Mantente lejos de los problemas.

-Eso arruinaría toda la diversión.

Shepard le dio la espalda al krogan y abordó la Normandía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Wrex siempre había sido diferente y ahora se podía apreciar más que nunca. Era uno de los pocos de su especie con quien realmente se podía llegar a razonar, incluso cuando en su tiempo intentó seguir el mismo camino que tantos otros krogan. Mercenario, listo para matar, luchar para buscar el sentido de su existencia. Pero en aquellos tiempos la mujer ya había visto en él el potencial que lo hacía brillar en estos momentos, con todas las aptitudes de un líder. El mejor líder que su especie pudo haber tenido, incluso aunque muchos pensaran lo contrario.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, sintiéndose realmente mareada. No recordaba la última vez que había dormido, y pese a lo mucho que había intentado ignorarlo, todas las muertes en su cabeza por fin comenzaban a pesarle. Nadie dijo que liderar una guerra sería fácil, y menos aun teniendo tantas emociones controlando sus pensamientos. Sabía que aquello era peligroso, pero mientras más se acercaba al desenlace de aquella batalla, menos podía apartar de su mente las situaciones irresueltas de su vida. Se sentía débil.

-Shepard-. El turiano se detuvo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la mujer. –No te ves nada bien. Deberías descansar.

-Olvidalo-. La mujer miró el objeto que Garrus tenía en las manos e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para concentrar su atención en eso. -¿Qué ibas a decirme?

-Reportes de las fuerzas turianas. Pueden esperar, de nada servirá que los leas ahora en este estado. Ve a dormir por un par de horas, te sentirás mejor luego. Yo me haré cargo del resto.

La mujer rió irónicamente.

-Creo que hará falta algo más que un par de horas de sueño para que me sienta mejor.

El turiano la observó en silencio por un par de segundos y luego sujetó su hombro comprensivamente.

-Tienes razón. Quizá ya sea hora de que voltees esa fotografía.

Y sin decir una palabra más, dejó la habitación, mientras la pelirroja procesaba sus palabras.

.

.

-Tenías este lugar bien guardado.

-Tengo mis secretos.

La mujer entró en el departamento, seguida por el krogan. Ambos habían bebido ya bastante en la Ciudadela, pero la resistencia que tenían al alcohol era descomunal.

-Y bien, ¿Dónde está esa bebida fuerte de la que hablaste?

La pelirroja rió mientras se acercaba al bar.

-¿Aun piensas que puedes seguirme el paso? Pensé que te habías vuelto débil con tanto tiempo fuera del negocio.

-Já, intrépidas palabras para un humano. ¿Llamas esto a esto "fuerte"?-. Se burló el krogan luego de haber bebido el vaso que le sirvió la pelirroja.

-Veamos si puedes permanecer sobre tus dos piernas luego de un par de rondas-. Contestó bebiendo el contenido de su propio vaso.

Casi cuatro años habían pasado y poco había cambiado en su relación. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan a gusto con alguien, y por primera vez en meses se había permitido olvidar casi por completo las presiones de la guerra. Las horas pasaron entre ruidosas conversaciones y viejos recuerdos que traían carcajadas.

-Me alegra no haberte disparado en Virmire, Shepard. Admito que lo consideré seriamente-. Soltó el krogan de pronto con un semblante serio, como si fuera algo que necesitara decir. La mujer lo observó pensativamente antes de responder.

-Bueno, habrías necesitado más que una pistola para derribarme.

Wrex rió ruidosamente antes de ponerse de pie y golpear ambos puños con energía.

-¿Eso crees? Pues entonces salgamos de esa duda ahora mismo.

La mujer aceptó el desafío sin dudarlo y se puso de pie frente al krogan. Quizá fue por la emoción del momento o por el alcohol en su cuerpo, pero sintió una gran corriente de adrenalina apoderarse de ella. Corrió hacia el krogan tacleándole en la parte baja del estómago, sin dejar que el alcohol le permitiera pensar aunque fuera por un segundo que podría competir contra él en un cabezazo. No tenía deseos suicidas aun.

Su oponente retrocedió tan solo un par de pasos, pero fue suficiente para hacerle tropezar con su propia silla y tirarlo de espalda sobre la alfombra.

-¿Aun dudas de la fuerza de los humanos?-. Se burló la pelirroja con una sonrisa victoriosa, aun sobre el krogan.

-No dudo de la fuerza de una silla en el camino-. Contestó -Tu tacleada apenas me hizo cosquillas.

La mujer apenas puso atención a aquella última burla ahora que le miraba directamente a la cara, siendo totalmente consciente de lo extraña que era ese tipo de proximidad entre ellos. Llevó una de sus manos al rostro del krogan y recorrió sus cicatrices con cuidado. Aquello era algo que siempre había querido hacer.

Se sorprendió un poco al sentir que uno de los fuertes brazos del aludido la sujetaba por la cintura, haciendo presión contra su cuerpo.

-Shepard…-. Escuchó que murmuraba su fiel compañero, haciendo que su piel se estremeciera. No era la primera vez que se encontraba tan cerca del cuerpo de alguien más, pero si era la primera vez que se sentía tan abrumador.

-Te amo, Wrex… Pero esto es francamente imposible-. Confesó la pelirroja sin filtro alguno, dejando salir por fin las palabras que había tenido guardadas en su interior por años. La urgencia de la guerra y el alcohol en su cuerpo le habían obligado a sincerarse por fin. El tiempo no había cambiado sus sentimientos, y podía ver en los ojos ajenos que algo similar pasaba por su mente. Intentó tomar distancia del krogan, pero el agarre de este no cedió en lo más mínimo.

-En ese caso es una suerte que tengas la fama de lograr lo imposible.

Su parte racional pasó a segundo plano tras oír las palabras que necesitaba de la persona adecuada. Shepard sonrió sintiendo un gran alivio en su interior y dejó caer su cabeza relajadamente entre su ancho cuello.

.

.

-No es mi culpa, debiste buscar un krogan menos atractivo.

-Más te vale mantenerlas a raya si no quieres quedar infértil de nuevo.

Wrex y Shepard sonrieron ante el comentario, y tras dedicarle una última mirada, la pelirroja se giró para regresar a la Normandía.

-Shepard.

La mujer se volteó.

-No te atrevas a desaparecer de nuevo. Si vuelves a morir, no seré tan paciente la próxima vez.

-Entonces espero que la recompensa cuando regrese valga la pena-. Contestó con una sonrisa insinuante. –Nos vemos pronto, Wrex.

La pelirroja abordó la Normandía una vez más, esta vez con la mente mucho más despejada.

Por primera vez desde que comenzó la guerra ya no se sentía sola, y de pronto toda la carga que había acumulado ya no parecía tan pesada. Ganaría esa estúpida guerra. Y cuando lo hiciera, recuperaría el tiempo perdido.


End file.
